


Heart Warming, House Warming.

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Part of my 'Firsts' Series. This time round Jared and Jensen realise they didn't keep their secret quite as well as they thought when they first find out that their friends know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I'm expanding the characters that I write about, some are just mentioned by name, but I will be writing more interactions with them.

It happened at their house-warming party. Jared had brought up the subject of moving in together one day over breakfast. He told Jensen that it seemed pointless to keep their separate apartments when they spend every night together. He'd actually prepared a long list of reasons why they should move in together, but they weren't needed as Jensen said yes right away.

After a month of trawling through papers, visiting Realtors and viewing houses they found the perfect spot. A penthouse apartment just half an hour from set. They paid the first and last months rent right away and got about moving their belongings in. 

It took a week of tedious and exhausting packing and unpacking before they had everything as they wanted it. They decided to have a small get-together to celebrate moving in. Of course, they had kept their relationship to themselves, telling their friends they'd moved in together to practical reasons. 'Small get-together' might have been an understatement. Jensen looked around at the crowded room. Sure, they knew everyone there, he just didn't realise they knew quite that many people! 

The drink was free-flowing, much the same as the laughter and chatter and dancing. Jared had been catching up with friends he hadn't seen in a long time and Jensen was doing the same. They spent most of the time mingling separately, though every now and then Jared would pull Jensen over to chat with Sandy (Jensen was amazed at how close they still were after they broke up) or laugh at Chad as he tried to convince anyone near him to do some body shots. Jensen would do likewise, but Jared would have his arm around Tom in seconds, or would be laughing and joking with Jason like they had known each other since they were in diapers. 

Naturally, after having a few drinks Jason decided to grab Jensen's guitar and sing a few songs. Jensen was grinning and shaking his head when Jared came up behind him, took hold of his arm and pulled him out of the living room, down the hall and into their bedroom. Jensen asked why he'd done so and Jared just replied, "wanna dance with you." Jensen would have laughed if he wasn't so touched by the words. They could still hear Jason's voice drifting through the house, he was singing a flawless rendition of Your Song, as Jared slipped his hands around Jensen's waist, pulled him close and started to dance slowly. 

Time seemed to stop as they danced, they only knew each other, moving slowly together, and the quiet music. Your Song turned into Without You and then to Journey. They barely noticed as Jason's voice was replaced by Chris' who, never to be outdone, started belting out Sweet Carolina Rain above the laughter and good-natured booing. 

Jensen lifted his head from Jared's shoulder and looked into his eyes. He smiled as he whispered, "I'm glad we did this." Jared was about to ask if he meant moving in together or dancing but Jensen's lips on his put a stop to any thoughts he might have had. Once again time seemed to become meaningless. They were lost in the sensation of lips and teeth and tongues. The thing that brought them back to reality was the bedroom door opening. There was Jason looking shocked, but covering it with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, looking for the bathroom. This ain't it." Jared and Jensen started stuttering out attempted excuses but Jason cut them both off, "Dudes, we already know!" All Jared or Jensen could manage was, "Oh." Jason laughed, turned around and found the correct door. Both men looked at each other, expressions serious for a moment before breaking out in big smiles and going to rejoin the party. Jensen would be damned if he was going to let Chris butcher another song! 


End file.
